Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 12
It is dawn, and both Steven and Blasteroid return to the Bakugan Tower. The two enter the New Battle Brawler meeting room, where Valentin, Justin, Angelica, Jorgie, Albi, and Kevin are waiting, along with their Bakugan... Steven) Hey guys. Valentin) *Has a frown on his face* What’s up, Steven? Steven) Unfriendly skies, that’s what. *Sits down in a chair* Valentin) I can tell we’re in a combined reality just by looking at it. There’s another Bakugan City not far from here, only more futuristic. Steven) *Shocked* Are you serious?! Albi) *Nods* Yeah. Val sent Kevin and me to search for a place nearby here just to check on it. We didn’t necessarily enter it, but uh...yeah. Steven) OK, got it. (Leonidas suddenly comes out of Valentin’s pocket, glowing in light, rainbow colors.) Valentin) Leonidas? What’s wrong? Leonidas) I don’t know...I’m feeling a distortion within the core on my chest... Valentin) *Gently takes Leonidas with his hand and puts him back in his pocket* Take a rest, Leonidas. We’ve got a load of things to do. ---- Outside the Bakugan Tower... Rausen) Fellow allies fight, no knowledge of who they fight or if they’re on their side...They just fight like people, dumb and clueless as always. The human race is pathetic in all terms. Heroes are useless as villains are the ultimate, villains will no longer be villains when our new home is created. *Creating fogs out of his mutated smoke* Hide and go fight will commence soon, thus I will analyze who is strong and eliminate the weak...*Looks at a person moving* And what’s this I see, a human running...Walking...No, she must be jogging. She’s jogging and jogging, lovely survivor, your last breath will be near... ---- Karen is taking a walk in a destroyed forest... (Karen walks around as if she’s dizzy and confused.) Karen) Uh...*Looking around* Where are you? *Looks around* Where are you? *Runs* (Rausen appears.) Rausen) Look at you, what a disaster. Who are you looking for? Karen) …*Runs through Rausen* Where are you? Rausen) …*Body hardens a bit* Karen) *Looks back at Rausen* Help... Rausen) There will be no help for you today, human. Karen) Who are you? Rausen) *Hands turn to blades of hard smoke* Your end, *Sarcasm* sweat lifeform... (Cries are heard from Karen.) ---- Morning has arrived in the destroyed forest; W noticing his mother is missing... W) *Looking around* Mom? (W gets no answer.) W) *Getting up, still looking around* Mom? (Jessica, Dan, and Jayden slowly get up.) W) *Looks back at Jessica, Dan, and Jayden* This is why she needed her medication... Jessica) You could have went back to get it... W) But you said my house was destroyed, as you came by... Jessica) It was where a lava pit is now... W) Either way, I need to find her...*Puts hand in pocket to get Mystrone* ...Mystrone, what’s with you leaving me?! Jessica) Mystrone doesn’t like you. W) … Dan) Must still be bothered by his loss to- Bedge) Bedge! Jayden) Rantis isn’t ranting, that’s great! (Mystrone, Rantis, and Intelian land in-front of everyone.) W) Now you appear, we have to find Mom... Mystrone) No, you cannot. W) I can. Intelian) Her corpse lies dissected with many cuts with some odd substance...We had her body disintegrated. W) *Thinking of his mom* Sh- *Passes out* ---- In a distance... (Phosphorus crashes onto the destroyed ground.) Adamska) PHOSPHORUS! STAND UP AND FIGHT, IN THE NAME OF SOVIET RUSSIA! Phosphorus) Why don’t we begin taking a more defensive approach to this battle? Anaklusmos seems to be overpowering all of our attacks, so there’s no point in taking a direct approach. Adamska) BUT I WANT TO DESTROY THEM ALL! Anaklusmos) You wish. Aerin) Wow... A pretty kitty shouldn’t fight. It’s shy and weak, and should be playing with a ball of yarn. Adamska) Ability Activate! AN-15 Bomb! *Phosphorus throws a phosphorus bomb, created by his spots glowing yellow, at Anaklusmos* Aerin) Kitty, no-no...Ability Activate! Liquid Stab! *Anaklusmos’ horn becomes wet and blue, then he stabs the phosphorus bomb, injection an explosive liquid* (Anaklusmos stabs the phosphorus bomb with his watery horn, then injections explosive liquids into it.) Aerin) Take your ball back! (Anaklusmos takes the phosphorus bomb off his horn and throws it back at Phosphorus.) Adamska) PHOSPHORUS, MOVE AND SAVE YOURSELF! Phosphorus) *Watching the phosphorus bomb* Uh...*Runs out of the way* BOOM! (A small explosion happens, obviously catching others attention.) (Phosphorus rolls on the ground.) Aerin) Ability Activate! Aquatic Blaster! *Water collects above Anaklusmos and fires bombs of water towards Phosphorus* Phosphorus) Heck! Adamska) AN OPENING, BYE HATED DEFENSE! Ability Activate! Wild Cat! *Phosphorus’ body turns to flames, while his spots remain normal. He then pounces onto Anaklusmos, slamming him onto the ground.* Anaklusmos) GET OFF ME, KITTY! *Charging a watery blast* (Phosphorus scratches Anaklusmos’ body, injecting burnt phosphorus.) (Anaklusmos releases the blast at Phosphorus, knocking him backwards into the air.) BOOM! (The burnt phosphorus explodes.) (Despite the explosion, Anaklusmos gets back onto his feet, when Phosphorus lands on his.) Aerin) Just like a kitty. Adamska and Aerin) Abili- Raphoon Razeun) *Lands* If I may beg your pardon, what’s going on? There’s some people still sleeping you know. Adamska) PHOSPHORUS, ATTACK AND WIN THIS BRAWL! Phosphorus) …*Looks at Razeun* Raphoon Razeun) Don’t do it...I did absolutely nothing wrong. Adamska) WILD CAT AGAIN! (Phosphorus’ body turns to flames and he pounces towards Razeun.) (Mystrone comes out of nowhere, crashing into Phosphorus and smashing Phosphorus to the ground.) (Phosphorus returns to his ball form.) Adamska) NO...NOT FAIR! I WON...I SHOULD HAVE FREAKING WON! I AM THE WINNER BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID INTERFERENCE! Intelian) Somebody needs to silence that dumbfounded miscreant. Adamska) WHAT?! I FREAKING LOST MY BATTLE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! Jessica) That loss isn’t important...It’s ridiculous how some people think winning is so epic! Anaklusmos) *Mumbles* Now I’m angry...*Looks at Razeun and charges* Raphoon Razeun) And now I take my bow...*Bows* (Anaklusmos punches Razeun’s head.) (Rauzen blasts onto the ground, returning to his ball form.) Aaron) *Holding Jean’s hand* Raphoon, why must you be so weak...*Picks Raphoon up* Raphoon Razeun) Because I want to return to my ball form, fighting is stupid, enjoyment and giving momentum is what I do. Aaron) Sure you do. Dan) Survivors! Hi, I’m Dan Dacne! Aaron) ...Hi? Jessica) Uh... (W keeps silent, not paying any attention to anything around him.) Jayden) *Rubs W’s back a bit* Cheer up dude, everything’s alright...We’ll find who di- Aaron) *Raises eyebrow* The destruction done here, count us in as well...Just I haven’t seen any of you before, who exactly are you guys? (Nothing is said.) Aaron) Awkward silence, um...My name’s Aaron and this is my fiancé, Jean. We were suppose to get married yesterday, but then all this destruction happened. ---- Inside the Bakugan Tower... Wolfgang) *Laying on a hallway’s floor* Invite me here, so I sleep on the floor...Could have said something after I’ve paid my dues... Arric) I know, right...My back hurts now. Wolfgang) You’re a man, no complaining, Arric. Arric) Yeah, but. Wolfgang) Where’s C22, Ice, and Zie anyways? Arric) They actually got a room to sleep in. Wolfgang) ...Does that dude not trust us or something...We’re obviously protagonists too! Arric) Well, Tigator is so-so. Wolfgang) You’re so-so too. Arric) I think Steven is a . Preptoroid & Weolin) You can say that again, a warrior and a preppy Baku-lawyer do not deserve this. ---- Meanwhile, back in the destroyed forest... (Zack jumps from tree branch to tree branch, moving as swiftly as a ninja.) Rayzor) *Opens up* Tell me again, why are we going in this specific direction, Zack? Zack) I felt tremors on the ground, and heard a few explosions in the distance. There was a battle in this direction, and it may have already ended... Rayzor) What if whoever we find out there is an enemy? Remember, we have to take caution with our actions from now on, due to the “apocalypse” that occurred. Zack) If we end up facing an enemy, then we simply crush them without mercy. It’s survival of the fittest now, and so it doesn’t matter whether or not we fall in battle. Rayzor) Yeah, but the whole rest of the universe is riding on our shoulders. We’re the “chosen ones” who have to make things right, not die in a kamikaze attack. Zack) Fine, I’ll stick around in this world for just a bit longer, in case we run into anyone we know. No doubt, I’m sure Luke and his friends survived the catastrophe, and are thinking of some ingenious plan to save the world. Rayzor) That’s why we’ll just swiftly strike down all opposition, like what we did as the leaders of the Bulldogs. Zack) Eh, I don’t want to go completely insane again. I bet that we’ll end up joining Luke’s group at some point. After all, the Prodigal Brawlers are meant to fight together, not separately. (Zack jumps out of the forest into the clearing, where he encounters Aaron, Jean, and W’s group.) Rayzor) These people sure don’t look familiar... Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 13 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 12 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts about the episode; did it lack something? Or did the episode have everything? How do you feel about events that transpired in this episode? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:R-Evolutions Category:Gane Over Category:Humagons 1 Category:Wolf's Story Category:Rausen Category:Karen Category:W Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Dan Dacne Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Mystrone Category:Bedge Category:Rantis Category:Intelian Category:Phosphorus Category:Adamska Category:Anaklusmos Category:Aerin Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Zie Category:Preptoroid Category:Weolin